


Aaron Jefferson-Madison

by Queen_Oval



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Family, Kidfic, M/M, Mute Aaron, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Aaron gets adopted by Thomas and James. Can the couple help the mute Aaron? Will Aaron finally have the chance to be happy?





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> Jeffmads are my OTP and I love them.

Aaron Burr was always good at waiting and staying quiet.  
He waited for his parents to come home,even when they didn’t show up the next day. He was quiet when his uncle beat him like a sack while screaming out scriptures.  
Tell him that he should go to hell, for the sins he brought to his family. Killing his parents, for Sally running away.  
He didn’t told the soul what he really felt, he just smiled and try to act like a normal eight year old boys do; even if he wanted to do was cry from all the pain he was feeling. 

 

He was in the Mr. Franklin’’s car driving from New Jersey to Virginia to meet his new parents. 

 

He felt the bumps of the virginian highway road. Aaron hears the soft classical music of Yo Yo Ma coming from the radio station, that as in the Mr. Franklin’’s car feeling the bumps on the virginian highway road. Aaron hears the soft classical music of Yo Yo Ma coming from the radio station that Mr.Franklin liked..

 

Mr.Franklin looked the broken boy just staring at the window, “This one is going to be different, Aaron. The couple really can’t wait to see you.”

 

Aaron just hummed in an agreement.

 

‘I hope this couple can help Aaron better than I can,’ Ben thought as he focused on the road.

 

 

James couldn’t hold his excitement waiting for their son. Thomas and James’ son. Another Jefferson- Madison.

 

To say this day was a long time coming would be an understatement. Thomas and James have wanted a child since they were married. So, they applied at a lot of Adoption agencies in Virginia; they were met with no replied for the agencies and if there was a letter from the agencies it would be a “Sorry but you’re not the perfect fit” meaning that ”Sorry that you’re gay”.

 

They almost gave up until they got a call from New Jersey asking if they had room for a child.

 

“James calm down they aren't going to be here and time soon,” Thomas stated trying to keep his excitement in.

 

James raised up his eyebrows,”Oh! Is that way you are stress baking again?”

 

Thomas used the roller to roll out the dough,“I cannot confirm nor deny that statement.”

 

James rolled his eyes,”Aren’t you a little worried?”

 

“About what?” Jefferson asked as he placed the dough in the oven.

 

James peeling off some of the reused of the dough,“If he’ll like us.”

 

“James, Hon. He’s eight and scared. He loves books and you love books. The kid is going to love you,” Thomas stated giving his husband a kiss on the cheek.

 

The doorbell ranged, “They’re here,” Thomas smiled at James dragging into the front door.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the car drove a big driveway to a huge mansion on the top of the hill. Aaron’s stomach felt it was twisted in a knot

As. the car drove a big driveway to a huge mansion on the top of the hill. Aaron’s stomach felt it was twisted in a knot when Mr.Franklin ranged the doorbell,” Don’t worry Aaron. They are really nice people.” Aaron gave him a reassuring smile as the door began to open.

 

Ben Franklin greeted the couple, “Hello Mr. Jefferson-Madison and Dr. Jefferson-Madison. I’m Benjamin Franklin, and this here is Aaron Burr.”

 

“Hello,” James crouched down to see the little boy . Aaron hugged close to Mr.Franklin not acknowledging James. 

 

“ Let me show you around ,” Thomas said letting them through the door. The group walked past the living room where the extravagant christmas tree was at.

 

James walked with Aaron, “Are you ready for Christmas?” The little boy shrugged not really know how to respond to that question.

 

James thought, ‘Maybe he’s just shy.’ As he continued to walk along with him, the group finally went to Aaron’s room. The room was painted in a soft purple and baby blue; the ceilings where the solar system hung.

 

Thomas walked in to Aaron,” Do you like the room?”

 

Aaron looked at his shoes rather than Thomas as he nodded his opinion. Franklin smiled at the cute moment,he turned to James,” Can I have a moment to talk to them for a little bit for Aaron ?”  
Aaron nodded as the adults left the room.

 

Ben smiled at the couple,”As you know we are glad that you accepted Aaron into your home.

 

“It’s not a problem,” Thomas smiled thinking of the cute little kid he and his couple to take care of.

 

Ben smiled, “Aaron is a special case. He came from the tragic background, with a abuse.” Ben sighed,”As well sexually. Aaron is mute he has not spoke to anyone after his sister left him.”

 

James nodded,” Thank you for that information about this.”

 

“What I’m trying to say is that Aaron isn’t going to be easy. He will need lots of love and care,   
James nodded understanding where Franklin was coming from, “ Thank you for this information.”

 

“Now if you excuse me I have to say goodbye to Aaron. It was quite a ride here from New Jersey,” he smiled as walks back to Aaron room.

 

“Ok Aaron have to leave now.” Franklin said with a watery smile.  
Aaron ran to gave Mr. Franklin one last hug before he leaves.

 

“You'll be fine my boy. I know you'll be talking once more for sure,”Aaron hugged even tighter than before he is going to miss Mr. Franklin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me @ tumblr : queen-fire03


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JeffMads are my foolish children! and I love them, I'm so happy that you guys love it!

James critics at Thomas’ “Famous Mac & Cheese” because of how much cheese is in the dish.   
“I don’t think this is healthy,” James stated to his husband, who groaned when heard this.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes,” Yes. Yes, James I know you have a PHD in health”  
James faked laughed, “Haha you should quit your job and become a comedian, hon.”

 

“Please James, this won’t hurt the poorboy. If anything it’ll help the poor boy he looks like a walking skeleton,” Thomas stated as he reached for bowl.

 

“That's too much cheese for the Mac and cheese you can't even see the pasta,” James critics his husband’s cooking skilling.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes,” Just because you're a doctor doesn't mean anything in this relationship.”

 

James wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist, giving small peck kisses on his neck, “You need to stop. We have a kid now so you can't just have whenever you want know.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” James questioned creating another hickey, causing the taller on to shiver.  
“James,” Thomas moaned

 

James felt a tug on his shirt as he looked down he saw little aaron curiously looking at him.

 

“H-hey Aaron!” James smiling to try to hide his shame. While Thomas was trying to fix himself before say anything to the small child. James pulled one of the dining room chair for Aaron, as Thomas filled the bowl with Mac and Cheese.

 

“Are you hungry?” Thomas asked Aaron. Aaron shyly nodded in reply. 

 

“Have you ever had Mac and cheese before,” Thomas asked him, Aaron replied by shaking his head.  
“Good thing you are trying my famous Mac and Cheese,” Thomas smiled as he placed the bowl in front of him.  
Is it good?  
Aaron gave a shy smile before taking another bit of the mac and cheese. Thomas took out his phone snapping shots of Aaron trying new food. 

 

“You're so precious,” Thomas stated,” Oh I can’t wait for you try strawberry Napoleon and chocolate eclair.”  
“I didn’t hear any healthy food option,” James grumbled as Aaron continued eating his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t get t comfortable with all this fluff. Stuff is going to hit the fan soon! 
> 
> Tumblr: queenfie-03


	4. A night in Monticello

It was quite night in Monticello house lazy crickets made small noises in the night. It was like Monticello itself was taking a liking to the new family member. James and Thomas were drinking tea as the television soft played the news. Aaron sitting in the front of them was playing with the toy trains that the couple bought for him. 

 

“This is nice,” James mumbled to Thomas. 

 

The afro-haired sighed in agreement, “ Yeah.”

 

James phoned beeped, James groaned.

 

“What’s the matter?” Thomas said not taking his eyes off of Aaron as he began to create a station house for the trains.   
“ My family wants to do Christmas this year,” James sighed. James loves his family he does but they can be, well blunt when they see something that bothers them. 

 

“I’m taking that we are attending,so when and where is it?” Thomas said. Aaron was concentrating on his legos station.

“It’s next week,they want to go to umm,,New York,” James mumbled the last part of his sentence. Thomas looked at him confusingly,”Where?”

 

James smiled,”Umm..New York.” Giving a unsteady smile  
” Why on God’s green earth they want to go there?” Thomas asked him taking his eyes off of Aaron and now looking at his husband.

 

James look at his lover s,” The Christmas lights in New York show, Thomas.”  
“They can find a better and family-friendly here in Virginia,” Thomas stated like it was an obvious answer.  
“Jemmy, they can even stay here,please I’m begging you don’t make us go,” Thomas gave his southern accent to convince James more.  
“But-”  
“Thomas you are not eight, and yes we are going.” James said finalizing the argument.

 

“This would be good for Aaron to know that he has family besides us” James smiled touching Thomas’ hair,” Do you want him to stay here for the rest of his life?”

 

Thomas pouted turning away from James,” I cannot confirm nor deny these allegation, Dr. Jefferson-Madison.”

 

“Alright, Aaron it’s time to brush your teeth,” James stated as he looked at his son, know that it would much easier dealing with an actual eight year then a lovable man-child. The little eight year got up from the carpet and walked to his bathroom. 

 

“How are going to deal when he brings someone home,” James asked Thomas.

 

“Jemmy, if I tell you. You probably won’t help me when I get arrested,” Thomas stated getting up from the couch. 

 

Later that night,the couple tucked Aaron in his bed, gave him a good-night hug,even though he still flinched when James or Thomas try to hug him but it was a start.  
All was quiet that night, until a scream woke up Thomas and James; the couple got up from their bedroom and they rushed into Aaron’s room. Not finding the younger member of their family. 

 

“I’ll go check in the kitchen,”Thomas said as he raced down calling Aaron’s name. James was about to leave to find where else where Curling up for under his bed.

 

“Aaron, sweetheart?” James whispered into Aaron’s room.  
Thomas came back into the room,” He isn’t downstairs. Where could he be?” Thomas panicked worrying about their son.   
Then they heard a whimper,”Is under the bed,” Thomas whispered to James.

“Sweetheart, can you please come out daddy wants to know what is the matter,hon?” James said in the room. Again they heard a whimper.  
James kneel down under the bed. There was Aaron curling up tears running down his face,”Aaron, sweetheart. Can you got out from under there please,”James whispered keeping his voice calm.. 

 

Aaron hesitated for a moment of the fear of being beaten, he slipped out under the bed.   
“You wet the bed,”James stated still kneeling as Thomas crawled toward Aaron.

 

Aaron nodded and sighed trying to get ready for the hit that was about to happen. Thomas came closer Aaron flinched in reaction to say that broke Thomas’ heart would be an understatement.  
“Sweetheart,” Thomas said wrapping his arms around the boy. “I would never hurt you.”

 

Trio cleaned up the bed and put the dirty sheets in the wash.Aaron was pacing looking at the bed.”Do you want to sleep with us?” Thomas asked.

 

Aaron nodded, the taller one of the trio picked up Aaron with ease, gently placed him on the bed where James and Thomas sleeps. 

 

“Good night Aaron,” Thomas said before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is trashy but I wanted to give you guys something, since I'm going to be really busy tomorrow. I want to think the through the next chapter where we met James' family. Anyway thank you for reading.


	5. Airplane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't been updating. I have super busy so please forgive me. Have a safe Holiday and subscribe for this story.

A couple weeks has passed and Thomas,James, and Aaron were packing up for their trip to New York City.  
“I still don't see why we can't just stay here. New York is a nasty place to go bedbugs.Virginia doesn't have that,” Thomas noted as he placed his twelve shades of purple shirts in suitcase.

James rolled his eyes,”Yes dear.” Knowing that Thomas was just ranting just because.  
“I'm really Virginia is north enough to have snow and south enough to still know how to make sweet tea,” Thomas continued on ignoring James what he said. 

“You mean adding a ton of sugar,” James answered stuffing his socks in his suitcase.  
Thomas rolled his eyes clearly not wanting his husband jokes,”You’re not funny.”

“I think I am,” James laughed while he walked away to see how Aaron was doing.

In Aaron’s room, Aaron was excited though he's was going to see James's family. Aaron placed at his legos in his backpack.

He heard a knocked on his door where James popped his head inside his door,”How’s it coming?”  
Aaron gave him a thumbs up, showing him where placed all his legos in his backpack.

“Good job,Aaron,” James praised Aaron blushed looking down at the ground. 

James and Thomas already finished Aaron’s suitcase. Aaron was placing his funbag,“We’ll leave as soon as your papa finished up packing,” he shouted outside of Aaron’s door.

“I heard you! I just need to add some more purple shirts!” Thomas yelled back.  
James and Aaron both sighed at the same time. Eventually, they were all in the car to go the airport.

“Have you ever been in an airplane before?” James asked as he held in Aaron hand.  
Aaron's eyes got wide when The airplane began to pick up speed and began to fly. The little boy watched towns became smaller and smaller. Aaron pulled on Thomas shirt as he showed The clouds   
The trio flew to the chilly new york to go to the airport. 

“Stay close, Aaron,” James said as they went into the Virginia’s airport. The place was packed, crowds of people,some were waiting and others in a god awful long line.

“Can we go home?” Thomas groaned as he saw the line for New York.  
James patted on his shoulder,”It’ll be fine,Thomas. Before you know it we’ll be in New York.”  
Thomas leaned on James shoulder and sighed, Aaron was close to them. The trio finally got to the airplane the couple placed Aaron between them, “We will be leaving in two more minutes,” said the flight attendant. 

“Thank God,” Thomas sighed as he placed his head on the cool window. Soon the airplane began to take off; the wheels going faster and faster until the plane flew. Aaron was stretching his neck to see more, but couldn’t because how small he was.

“Here,” Thomas said unbuckling his seatbelt and placing the little boy in his lap. Aaron he saw the cities and towns getting smaller and smaller, until he saw the fluffy cloud .

James smiled at the sight of Thomas and Aaron together . Maybe this holiday won't be too bad.


	6. Losing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!

When the trio finally made it to their destination. Thomas was less than please to see some snow on the ground. New York was crowded with people, so crowded Aaron was sandwich between James and Thomas.

“This wouldn't happen if we stayed in Virginia,” Thomas groaned as he carefully steps away from the snow.

James rolled his eyes as he helped Aaron with his suitcase,”No it still would have snow down there. You would still complain about it.”

Thomas pouted,”But still..”

Aaron grabbed one of Thomas’ hand. The small family held a cab to go to the hotel that James’ family would be staying at. The hotel was a lavish one twenty stories high. James looked over to Thomas,"Well?"

“It’s okay,” Thomas said looking at the building not really surprised. The trio walked into the building; Aaron saw bright balloons he let go of Thomas ' hand.

"Yes, this is our son Aaron,” Thomas smiled as he turns to Aaron wasn’t there!

Thomas raced to James where he was checking them,“James have you seen Aaron," Thomas breathes in and out. 

James shook his head,"No why?"

"He's not here," Thomas choked out.

“My baby is out there in New York!” Thomas panics. He cried his stomach was wrapped in knots, what if Aaron gets in some type of danger. "Oh! James what if he gets into some weird man's car..O-or he get hurt or som-"

James grabbed Thomas' arms trying to calm him down," Shh baby calm down. We'll find him okay."  
"We'll find him," James said to himself trying to convince himself than Thomas. Thomas nodded, too weak to talk. Hoping that Aaron would be alright.


	7. Finding Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron meets Alexander

Once he stopped looking at toys that distracted him, Thomas and James wasn’t there!To say that Aaron   
was scared would be the understatement of the century! ‘Maybe they are around the corner,’ he thought hopefully  
as he raced to the nearby corner.Aaron didn’t see his parents nearby, ‘where could they be?’   
He thought panically. 

Too consumed in his thoughts he was pushed forward by a huge crowd of people until he knocks   
someone down ,”Hey!” Aaron quickly got up by the voice from the boy who looked around his age.   
“Are you lost ? 

Aaron nodded hoping he could help him. The long haired boy looked at him closely,”Can you talk?” 

Aaron shyly shook his head as he looked at the boy. The boy scrunched up his face when he shook his   
head, “You must have a name,” The boy stated,” My name is Alex. ” 

“ALEXANDER!” a booming voice broke through the child’s thought. A large man came over to   
them,”How many times do I have to tell you, son. Stay where I can see you.” 

Alex happy smile was deflated from what his dad said,” I’m sorry dad...I didn’t mean to.” 

George sighed this kid is going to be the death of me he thought,”It’s alright Alexander, just do that   
again.” 

George turned to see Aaron standing there shyly, ”Alex,who is this ?” 

Alex’s smiled returned,” Oh! That my new friend, but he doesn’t talk. Don’t you think that weird too,   
right dad?” 

“We don’t say those kind of things it’s rude.” George chastised 

“Oh it is,” Alex noted, then turned to Aaron,”Sorry that I thought you were weird.” 

“Do you know where you last saw your parents?” Aaron pointed near the toy vendor.   
George nodded “Okay let’s wait here and maybe they are looking for you there?”   
Aaron nodded so the trio waited a little bit for Aaron’s parent. Meanwhile there was two distress parents   
retracing their steps. 

“Aaron!” Thomas screamed scanning through a large crowd. James tugged on man’s   
shirt,”Excuse me sir have you seen a nine year boy around here?” 

The man shook his head,” No, I’m sorry.” 

“Aaron ! Aaron !” Thomas shouted cupping his hands to his mouth. Where are you? Thomas thought as   
he continued to shout his son’s name. 

 

“James, What if we can’t find Aaron?” Thomas worried. All I want is to go home where Aaron,   
James, and him were safe and sound thought Thomas. 

James turned and grabbed Thomas’ hand,”We will find him Thomas I promise you. Okay?”   
Thomas choked up, “O-okay.” 

“A-aaron!” Thomas shouted as they continued to find their son. 

Thomas felt some impact on his legs, “Aaron!” Thomas and James hugged his son. 

“Aaron, don’t you ever scare s again,” Thomas said hugging him tighter. Thomas felt Aaron’s head   
nodded. 

“Dad I found him,” Alex yelled to his dad. George raced to where his son was at. James got up from   
the ground,”Thank you so much .” 

James was shaking his hand,”No it’s okay.” 

“Just thank you so much, ”James cried,”We were so scared that we lost him.” 

Aaron smiled covering his head under Thomas’ neck. He found his family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my Tumblr queen-fire03


End file.
